


This Life is Full of Wonder

by SelkieWife



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Charlotte Wells (mentioned), Gen, Harlots Season 3 Spoilers, Margaret Wells (mentioned) - Freeform, POV Jacob Wells North, Will North (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/pseuds/SelkieWife
Summary: Harriet tells Jacob some sad news about Charlotte. But Jacob knows better.Ficlet for Missing Scene Monday for Harlots Week 2020.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harlots Week 2020





	This Life is Full of Wonder

When Pa told me that Ma was still alive I didn’t believe him. Of course I didn’t. What did he think I was? A child? A cosseted boy who could be told a fairy story to help him sleep at night? I am a Wells and a North, bawdy house born and raised. I stood by and watched as Pa sunk a body into the Thames. Did he think he could tell me a comforting tale and I would believe him with a head full of wonder? I turned away from his hopeful face and let my tears soak into the pillow.

But now is it Harriet who enters the room. And somehow I know that she has no comforting tale to tell. The house is quiet still. Much too early for the walls to be shaking with the frantic rutting of culls. Harriet sits on the edge of my bed, careful not to wake me too sudden. Part of me wants to continue my pretense of sleep. To enjoy this moment of quiet, calm, and safety. But I turn my face up to her and see the tears pooling in her eyes. Her voice is thick with the tears she is trying to force back down her throat as she tells me. I turn away from her as I did with Pa. But I don’t cry. Not this time. Because I know better now. 

Charlotte is not dead. She’s fine and free. Ma was once dead too. Hung by the neck. But she slipped through the noose and sailed away to America. She scratched and clawed her way back to me. Because she’s a Wells Woman. It will be the same with Charlotte. You’ll see.


End file.
